jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Jesteśmy rodziną (część 2)/Scenariusz
Czkawka: W poprzednim odcinku. Stoick: Rozpoczynamy tydzień Borka. Pyskacz: Masz tu wszystko co kiedykolwiek napisał Bork. Czkawka: O rany, jest wyspa. Wyspa Nocnych Furii. Sączysmark: Żeby znaleźć wyspę mamy szukać jakiejś jaskini? Czkawka: To mapa. Mapa Wyspy Nocy. Bork pisał prawdę. Dawaj, Szczerbatek, biegnij! Szczerbatek, nie! Pleśniak: 'Uwierzyłeś w nasze notatki, nabrałeś się na naszą mapę. Jak po maśle wleciałeś w nasze łapska. 'Albrecht: Wracamy do domu! Na Wyspę Łupieżców. Czkawka: '''Albrecht, gdzie jest mój smok? Gdzie Szczerbatek? '''Albrecht: Niedługo się spotkacie. Nic się nie martw. Czkawka: '''Ty wiesz, ten cały pomysł… Wyspa Nocy, notatki, jaskinia, mapa, sztuczny smok, trzeba przyznać… robi wrażenie. '''Albrecht: Haha. „Robi wrażenie” powiedziało jednonogie chłopięcie w okowach. Czkawka: 'Ale żeby przekabacić Pleśniaka? Podebrać nam starego dziada? To lekka przesada. Śliskie, podłe i perfidne. Nawet jak na ciebie. 'Bestial: 'Hahaha. Nikogo to nie ubawiło. Żwawiej, ruszaj się! 'Łupieżca: Poleciał? Gdzie jest ten smok? Aaa! Czkawka: Ale ty wiesz, że on tak będzie zawsze? Sorry, ale to w końcu Szeptozgon. I Wrzeniec. Robi wrażenie. Ale proponuję mu ograniczyć dostęp do wody. Albrecht: Ty, może lepiej spisuj. Łupieżca: Hy. Patrz i znowu uciekł. Czkawka: '''Nie, nie uciekł, za tobą stoi. Zmiennoskrzydły. Uf. Łał. Rzeczywiście, nie macie pojęcia jak sobie z nimi radzić. '''Albrecht: '''I dlatego cię zaprosiliśmy. Powodzenia w nowej pracy, synku. '''Czkawka: Ee, w pracy? Ja? Kusząca propozycja, bardzo, przyznaję. Ale chyba podziękuję. Albrecht: Czkawka, Czkawka, Czkawka. Musisz? Czy ty naprawdę zawsze musisz utrudniać? Czkawka: Co ciekawe, nie pierwszy zadajesz mi to pytanie. Szczerbatek! Spokojnie, jestem. Nie bój się. Wyciągnę cię. Albrecht: Nie sądzę, by to było konieczne. Trochę tu sobie posiedzicie. Wytresujesz mi, synku, smoka, czy tego chcesz czy nie. Czkawka: A jeśli nie chcę? Albrecht: Hehe. Wtedy nie będziesz mi już potrzebny. Ani smoki. A tym bardziej Szczerbatek. Bestial: Synku, życzysz sobie czegoś? Ciepłej strawy? Może przynieść kocyk? A może jaczego mleczka? Hahaha. Jaczego mleczka… Dobre. Hah. Śledzik: Hoh. Ach, Wyspa Nocy. Lada chwila zobaczymy Nocne Furię w ich naturalnym środowisku! Zaraz chyba cały pęknę! Sączysmark: Tylko się nie obśliń! Uważaj, za tobą jestem! Stoick: Zalecimy z Pyskaczem o północy. Reszta od południa. Jeśli cokolwiek znajdziemy, Thornado da wam znać. Astrid: '''Słuchajcie, za chwilę czeka nas cała masa Nocnych Furii. Lecimy nisko, trzeba najpierw ocenić smoczą sytuację. Aha i szukamy śladów Czkawki. '''Pleśniak: Albrechcie, przecież dałem ci wszystko co chciałeś. A nasza umowa? Albrecht: Jaka umowa, staruchu? Trochę ją przeformowałem. Bestial: Ooo, z tego co wiem panowie już się poznali. Tylko bez poufałości. Godziny Pleśniaka są policzone. Tak jak twoje i twojego cudownego smoczka. Pleśniak: Nie! Grzybek! Co zrobicie z Grzybkiem?! Albrecht: '''Przyrządzimy ci ostatnią wieczerzę. Jagnięcinkę. '''Pleśniak: Och… Gdzybku! Nieeee! Albrecht: Śmieszne. Ci z Berk, niczego się te naiwniaki nie nauczyły. Pleśniak: '''Ach… To… Co też ja zrobiłem. '''Astrid: Nocna Furia. Chodźcie, podlecimy. Eee… Eee, wiecie co? To wcale nie jest… Mieczyk: 'Nocna Furia! 'Śledzik: '''Wręcz niesłychanie wierna kopia. '''Mieczyk: Ło, macie szczęście, żeśmy byli, bo inaczej… Astrid: '''Odbiło wam, czy co? A gdyby to był Szczerbatek?! Zabilibyście go! '''Mieczyk: Ta, a gdyby kurczak miał rogi to byłby jakiem. Szpadka: '''A gdybym ja była dziewczyńska, to byłabym swoim bratem. '''Mieczyk: Właśnie. Chwila… co? Stoick: Widzieliśmy ogień i słyszeliśmy ryki. Znaleźliście coś? Astrid: A i owszem. Drewnianą Nocną Furię. Stoick: I gdzie jest? Śledzik: '''Eee, nie ma. A dokładnie jest, ale w szczątkach. '''Pyskacz: Hę? No proszę, a co my tu mamy? Powąchaj. Śledzik: '''Ooo… '''Pyskacz: Obrzydlistwo jakich mało. Mieczyk: Daj, ja chcę wąchnąć. Tu w nos mi włóż. Pyskacz: Jak widać obciągnęli głowę prawdziwą skórą i usmarowali popiołem z drzewa Loki. Sączysmark: Drzewa Loki? Nie znam takiego drzewa. Stoick: A to dlatego, że rośnie w jednym jedynym miejscu. Pyskacz: Na Wyspie Łupieżców. Śledzik: O nie. Czkawka na Wyspie Łupieżców? Pleśniak: Smutny widok, nie da się na to patrzeć. Czkawka: '''Co znowu? '''Pleśniak: A nic, myślałem tylko, że Stoick ma bardziej rozgarniętego syna. He, nie uratujesz smoka jak będziesz tu sobie siedział i babrał w ziemi. Lepiej byś się po niego ruszył i to prędko. Czkawka: '''A niby jak, panie geniuszu, mam to zrobić? '''Pleśniak: Daj Albrechtowi czego chce, proste. Bestial: '''Wstawiliśmy mu tutaj żelazne bele. A ten tu dostaje tyle wody, żeby nie zdechł. '''Albrecht: Och, chłopak nie jest taki znowu do niczego. Bestial: Ooo, już widzę, panie, jak będziesz się prezentował na jego Nocnej Furii. Albrecht: 'Imponująco, prawda? Sprawię sobie nowy przydomek. Co brzmi straszliwiej od „perfidny”, hę? A co się dzieje z tym smokiem. 'Łupieżca: '''Ani jeść, ani pić nie chce. Od wielu godzin się nie rusza. '''Albrecht: Trzymać go przy życiu, bo jak zdechnie, chłopak nam już nigdy nie pomoże. Czkawka: Yy, strażnik! Strażnik! Ja już nie mogę! Na pomoc! Powiem waszemu Albrechtowi wszystko co wiem, tylko mnie wypuść, błagam. Ee, w myślach to jakoś lepiej wyglądało. Nieźle. Dzięki. Pleśniak: Stój! Weź mnie ze sobą. Czkawka: Ty chyba sobie żartujesz. Pleśniak: Nie. Dzieciaku, znam tę wyspę na pamięć. Przysięgam, chcę ci pomóc. Proszę. Pozwól staremu odkupić winy. Czkawka: Ech… Tylko żebym potem tego nie żałował. Łupieżca 1: Ty, może dorsza? Łupieżca 2: On w ogóle oddycha? Łupieżca 1: Ale… Ale, że ryba? Łupieżca 2: Nie, ty rogaty móżdżku. Smok przecież. Szkoda czasu. Pomóż z kagańcem. Musimy zdjąć żeby jadł. Jeśli on zdechnie to my też. Czkawka: No dobra. Gadaj. Jak najszybciej dostać się do Szczerbatka? Pleśniak: '''Przez tę lawę, obawiam się. '''Czkawka: '''No to już. '''Pleśniak: Głupi, stój. Ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tu roi się od dzikich smoków? Czkawka: '''Owszem. '''Pleśniak: Ech, co za dzieciak. Ej… A niech mnie. Czkawka: No co jest? Idziemy. Pleśniak: Może lepiej nie. Czkawka: 'Nie bój się, naprawdę wiem co robię. Chodź, tylko trzymaj się blisko. '''Pleśniak: '''No pięknie. Czterdziestokilowe pacholę będzie mnie pouczać. Nigdzie się nie… Łohoho! No pięknie. 'Łupieżcy: Jest! Tam jest smok! Aaa! Aaa! Pleśniak: '''Ach… Och… '''Czkawka: '''Pleśniak, nie. Ee, m-mówię ci. Nie drażnij go. Nie opłaca się. '''Pleśniak: Ja? Jego drażnię?! Czkawka: Trzeba mu pokazać, że może nam ufać. Nie bój się. Nie chcemy cię skrzywdzić. Ślicznie, dobry smoczek. Pleśniak: '''Robi wrażenie. Łoo! Aaa… '''Czkawka: Nic się nie bój. Tylko obwąchuje. Wyczuwa strach, także odpręż się. Pleśniak: Odprężyłem się? Aaa. Czkawka: '''Widzisz? Chce się zaprzyjaźnić. Prawda, że miło? '''Pleśniak: Mam już przyjaciół. Czkawka: Trzeba jakoś wykombinować jak ominąć tych strażników przy smokach. Ty wiesz, chyba już wiem. Pleśniak: '''Ee, co? Ooo… '''Astrid: Jaki jest plan? Stoick: '''Albrecht na pewno spodziewa się nas z powietrza, dlatego trzeba zaatakować wyspę od innej strony. '''Pyskacz: Stoick! Stoick: Czy to…? Pyskacz: 'No, myślę, że tak. 'Łupieżca 1: Nocna Furia. Na własne oczy widzę… Aaa! Łupieżca 2: Ej, no nareszcie Johann! Łupieżca 3: Johann Kupczy! Aaa! Łupieżca 2: Ile można było czekać? Johann: '''Ach, Łupieżcy. Witajcie mieszkańcy mojej ulubionej wyspy. Proszę, proszę, rozglądajcie się. Mam tu broń, co przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. I małą niespodziankę dla mojego przyjaciela Albrechta. '''Mieczyk: Łał. To sto razy lepsze niż po prostu walnąć. Śledzik: Aaa! Ahaha. Nareszcie czuję, że żyję. To bardzo źle? Stoick: '''Ach. Gadaj, gdzie mój syn i gdzie smok? '''Czkawka: Zapamiętaj, jeśli chodzi o smoki, najważniejsze jest zaufanie. Ty ufasz jemu, on tobie. Pleśniak: Tak, tak, dobry smok. Czkawka: Dobrze, wskakuj. Pleśniak: Co? Ee, no do czego to doszło? Ech, miły i śliczny smoczek. Ach, wreszcie… Czkawka: Łał, Pleśniak na smoku. Ta, trochę minie za nim się przyzwyczaję. Pleśniak: Ach… Co… Co się dzieje? Czkawka: '''Spokojnie, już, już, w porządku. Po prostu nikt na nim jeszcze nie siedział. Bo smoki mają strasznie suchą skórę. Wystarczy posmarować, zaraz się uspokoi. '''Pleśniak: '''Co jest?! Aaa! '''Czkawka: '''Yyy, aaa… Bo… hyhyhy… okej. Wiesz, bo… sporo tu smoków, może sobie wybierzesz jakiegoś swojego, co? '''Pleśniak: '''Hę? Jest dobrze, dobrze jest. '''Czkawka: Patrz, tam trzymają Szczerbatka. Pleśniak: Łooo… Dobry smoczek. Czkawka: A gdzie Szczerbatek? Pleśniak: '''Ee, pewnie go gdzieś przenieśli. '''Albrecht: No to zobaczymy jak sobie poradzisz ze smoczkami, panie pogromco. Czkawka: Pleśniak. Cokolwiek by się zaraz nie działo, rób dokładnie… dokładnie to co ci powiem. Pleśniak: A, bo… Aha… Dokładnie co powiesz. Albrecht: Hehehehehe. Pleśniak: Przynajmniej o jednego mniej. Czkawka: '''Ta… eee… No, niestety, nie na długo. Yy, Zmiennoskrzydłe plują kwasem, Wrzeńce atakują wrzącą wodą, a Szeptozgony polują sobie spod ziemi. '''Pleśniak: Aaa! Czyś ty kompletnie oszalał?! Albrecht: Eech… Ech! Czkawka: '''Uf. '''Pleśniak: Uf. Znasz się na smokach, trzeba ci to przyznać. Stoick: Czkawka. Na łaskę Thora, nic ci nie jest? Czkawka: No ni, ale Szczerbatek… Nie jest dobrze. Mieczyk: Ej, stary, na twoim smoku siedzi Pleśniak. Czkawka: No wiem. Mieczyk: Dziwne. Pleśniak: Dziwne, nie dziw… Pyskacz: Już ja ci tak zaraz skórę wygarbuję! Czkawka: Pyskacz, nie! Nie, czekaj. Zostaw go, pomógł mi uciec. Tato, zawdzięczam Pleśniakowi życie. Mieczyk: Coraz dziwniej. Czkawka: Później wam opowiem. Słuchajcie, trzeba koniecznie znaleźć Szczerbatka. Astrid: '''A może byś go przywołał? '''Czkawka: '''Ałuuuu! Widzę go! Szczerbate…! Hahaha! Cały jesteś. Przepraszam, przyjacielu, wybacz. To wszystko moja wina. Ej… Co się dzieje? '''Albrecht: '''Dzieńdoberek! Ty… Coś mi się wydaję, że chciałeś sobie odlecieć bez pożegnania. Ta, ale czego by się tu spodziewać po kulawym pomiocie Stoicka?! '''Pyskacz: '''No świetnie. '''Stoick: '''Czkawka! '''Albrecht: Hihihi… Stoick: Synu, nie! Nie daj się prowokować. Albrecht: Chodź, chodź, mały. Czekam na ciebie. Hehehe! Hahaha! Teraz! Pyskacz: '''Mają go! '''Astrid: Pędem, na smoki! Mieczyk: Yyy, bardzo chętnie, ale… Jak pewnie sama widzisz… Pleśniak: 'Ta, ufaj smokom… I gdzie to cię zaprowadzi? '''Astrid: '''Chwila! Patrzcie! '''Mieczyk: '''Pięknie! Tak jak uczyliśmy! Co nie, że uczyliśmy? A może i nie… 'Łupieżca: Patrz! Co jest?! Ucieka! Czkawka: 'Matko… Co to było? 'Śledzik: '''Smoki cię uratowały, same z siebie. '''Astrid: Ty wiesz, może to jakiś kolejny stopień wtajemniczenia. Stoick: Potem przedyskutujecie, zabierajmy się stąd czym prędzej. Pleśniak: Łołoło… Czkawka: '''Pleśniak! '''Pyskacz: '''No na miłość Thora wielkiego, Pleśniak, wracaj tu do mnie. Tylko nie waż się puszczać staruchu. '''Pleśniak: Powiedz małemu, że strasznie przepraszam. Łoo! Czkawka: Pleśniak! Pleśniak: Nie, Czkawka! Zostaw mnie tutaj. Stoick: Synu, on ma rację. Teraz mu nie pomożemy. Pleśniak: Heh… Albrecht: Proszę, proszę… Pleśniak: Prawda, że nieźle? Albrecht: Zupełnie nieźle. A teraz słucham uważnie. Czego to się nauczyłeś o smoczkach od naszego dzielnego chłoptasia? Pleśniak: Och, nie mało… nie mało się nauczyłem. Będziesz, panie, zachwycony. Ooo, tu jest mój słodki Grzybek. Jak ja się stęskniłem. Pięknie zagrałeś swoją rolę. Albrecht: Obaj graliście wcale przednio. Jutro będzie piękny dzień, niech żyją Łupieżcy. Czkawka: Strasznie mi przykro, że nic z tego nie wyszło. No ale… wiesz… Jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Astrid: '''Ach, weź się trochę pośpiesz. Tydzień Borka. Parada smoków. '''Czkawka: Rodzina to wcale nie jest to kwestia jakiejś tam krwi. To przyjaciele, na których zawsze możesz liczyć. Przyjaciele, którzy walczą u twojego boku. Sączysmark: Łoo… Łoo… Aaa! Czkawka: '''I chociaż przed wami jeszcze masa wojen i wojenek, wiesz, że oni nigdy cię nie opuszczą. '''Albrecht: Hehehahahaha…! Bestial: Hahaha…! Kategoria:Scenariusze